After Sand and Surf, Bath and Bedroom
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op oneshot with Dawn of Chaos, direct sequel to "Sand and Surf". Reading that story is highly recommended. After their fun at the beach, Helena and Tina clean up, if only to get down and dirty, passionate and sexy right after. Sexy shenanigans and passion for Tina and Helena. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**After Sand and Surf, Bath and Bedroom**

 **By Dawn of Chaos and Major Mike Powell III**

The sun was setting and painting the sky beautiful shades of orange and pink, with the crystalline sea mimicking the sky to create a breath-taking vision of natural beauty that was the sunset on New Zack Island.

"Mmmm...haaah~" Tina Armstrong breathed in the sea air and then, let off a content, happy sigh. She softly pushed herself away from the railing of the balcony of the cabin that she shared with her beloved, her significant other, the refined and elegant French aristocrat that she had the joy and utmost pleasure of calling her girlfriend.

A big, almost goofy smile curled Tina's soft-pink lips upwards and she hugged herself, feeling a little shiver of excitement go up her spine and heat begin to pool between her legs.

"Ohhh darlin', I love you so much~" Tina cooed as she turned to enter the cabin, sliding the window shut behind her. She had a bath to share with Helena Douglas.

Her goofy smiled turned into just a bit of a grin as she looked at the empty box that sat on the bed next to the new bikini that Christie had sent to her and Helena's suite.

"Oh baby, you're the kind of woman walkin' outta my dreams, straight to my life~" Tina sang softly as she shed the towel that covered her quickly-heating-up body and then, she began to put on the bikini.

"Tina, amour, are you going to join me or not~? You know what I said earlier, yes?" Helena called from the bathroom. Tina grinned and licked her lips and idly squeezed her own breast and butt cheek before moving to their closet to fetch some leg wear...

"Comin', darlin'. I'm comin'. Just a second~!" Tina replied and got a "Oui" from Helena. Tina giggled again.

"Ohhh I'm gonna rock yer world, babe~" She giggled almost like a schoolgirl as she slid on the articles of clothing on her cute feet and long, beautiful legs.

The All-American woman gave herself a once-over on the full-body mirror behind the door to the closet and gave a firm nod along with a lick of her lips.

Then, she sauntered over to the door to the bathroom and then, with a long, strong, confident stride, she stepped in with a big grin and chest puffed out.

"Ohhh darlin', who's ready for a baaaaa...baaa...!" And all the dashing confidence melted away into stupefaction, the Texan completely dumbstruck, paralyzed as she gazed at the sheer vision of beauty that stood below the constant stream of lukewarm water that pelted the woman under the three showerheads.

Helena, Tina's other half, her fellow buxom blonde goddess of a beloved woman stood under the water with long, silky tresses loose from their usual ponytail, her arms raised over her head and hands tangled in her hair as she washed it with fine shampoo, eyes closed in bliss, body turned towards the door where Tina stood.

And what made the French blonde so spectacular? Why, simple: it was the one-piece swimsuit with a nigh-obscenely large cleavage window amidst the sheer, glossy black material of the swimsuit, a cleavage window shaped like a diamond that exposed the inner halves of Helena's huge breasts and nearly displayed her nipples, and to add to the lewd touch was that high cut on the hips. Tina's eye twitched. The fabric almost reached Helena's waist!

"Oh, Tina? Took you long enough, cherri~" Helena gave a gentle, lovely smile to her just-as-gorgeous and slutty/sexy blonde girlfriend.

While Helena was wearing a one-piece swimsuit that was more fit to be worn in a beach adult movie (funny, considering what the two women did earlier on that day at the beach), Tina wore a two-piece.

It was a bikini with a thong whose side strings almost reached Tina's waist, it was cut so high on the sides.

The top covered Tina's upper back and shoulders, connected at the front with pink strings as well as two strings that tied together the cloth covering her nipples with strings running parallel to each other along the huge expanse of skin that was Tina's cleavage.

And last but not least, Tina also wore sexy thigh-high stockings of the finest fishnet.

A lyrical giggle from Helena finally snapped Tina out of her "sexy-elegant Helena"-induced stupor.

That, and the _feeling_ of Helena's chest pressing beautifully against her own enormous bosom while the Frenchwoman draped her arms over Tina's shoulders and even the way she gently rubbed her bare thigh against the American's fishnet-clad own.

"M-Motherfu-mmmpffh~!" Tina didn't finish that curse, and really, it just slipped out. Fortunately, Helena was there, right there, pressed up flush against her, to silence her with a deep, passionate yet gentle and loving kiss that, well, really got Tina's motor running almost as if that kiss were fiery and filled with lust.

"Mmm...mwha...oh cherri...watch your language. You are a lady. Ladies don't swear, oui~?" Helena purred, her lips still brushing against Tina's with her every word.

Tina just grinned like a huge goof and pervert, still star-and-lovestruck by the elegant sexiness, or sexy elegance of her French girlfriend.

"Now, come, my love. We really need to clean up. After all, I'm certain we both still reek of _man_ from earlier today, no~?" Helena smiled gently and patted Tina's barely-covered ass. Then, she pulled the All-American blonde by the hand into the soothing water of the three showerheads.

Tina grinned like a goof/pervert, still utterly mesmerized by her fellow buxom girlfriend and sighed with gentle bliss as the soothingly-warm water pelted her curvaceous body and then, she complied when Helena urged her to get on her knees to then press herself against Tina's back.

"Close your eyes, mon amour," the Frenchwoman purred in Tina's ear as she squirted shampoo in her hand and began to lovingly wash her fellow blonde's short locks, massaging her scalp with nimble, long, elegant fingers.

"Haaah...ohhhh that hits the spot...mmmhmmm...oh babe, damn~" Tina sighed with bliss and then, she whined in complaint when Helena's fingers left her hair, but then she gasped sensually as Helena's hands returned to her body, this time rubbing soap and special, scented oils against her soft, sun-kissed skin.

"Ooohhh...oh Hels...ohdamnthat'snnice~! Haaah...! Hah, teehee, oh darlin', I should wear a bikini to the bath with you more often if it means you'll pamper me like this!" Tina moaned, leaning back into Helena's front, the French blonde's beautiful breasts mashing into her back, nigh-exposed, hard nipples poking into her back through the fabric of her one-piece swimsuit.

"Hmmm...well...I guess I just can't get enough of you in a bikini, and at least in the bath there is no sand. But really...what's _with_ this piece, hm? Why wear a bikini to the bath, mon amour~?" Helena spoke casually in Tina's ear, almost nonchalant, knowing the irony of it, seeing she herself was wearing a deliciously sexy and elegant one-piece swimsuit in the shower.

"Well, ooohhh, what's _with_ the one-piece swimsuit in the shower, huh babe~?" Case end point.

The Frenchwoman gave a beautiful laugh in Tina's ear along with a loving squeeze to Tina's enormous bikini breasts.

"Fair enough~"

"...Also, Hels..." Tina moaned in gentle delight as Helena got every curve and contour of her beautiful body nice and sudsy and soapy. "Hm?"

Tina turned her head to look at Helena and give her a cheeky smile.

"We toootally look like hookers in these swimsuits~! We look like we're about to star in a beach porno!" Tina stuck her tongue out at Helena.

"..." Helena was quiet for just a few seconds and Tina, for the briefest moment, thought she had messed up and said the absolute worst thing...

But then, she was treated to a beautiful, hearty laughter from Helena, who ended up having to wipe away a tear of laughter or two.

"Tina...oh mon dieus...oh my God, oh Tina, Tina...~!" Helena let go of her pouting girlfriend to clutch her swimsuit-clad stomach, she was laughing so hard.

Then, after calming down, Helena took a deep breath to steady herself.

And then, she stood back up and pulled Tina to her stocking-clad feet. Helena smiled beautifully and then, she cupped Tina's blushing, soft, wet cheeks (as they were under the spray of water from the three showerheads all along) and then, Helena's smile turned devious.

"Then...if we look like we are about to star in an adult film...then...might as well _perform_ together, hm~? Come, my love. Let's perform." And thus, Tina learned what _sex_ sounded like. The Texan's body immediately burned and heat coiled in her loins.

Tina could have swooned but instead, she took Helena by the ass in one hand and tugged at the thong of her one-piece swimsuit, giving her girlfriend a little swimsuit wedgie.

"A-AH-Mmphhff~!" Helena squealed at first, but then she moaned into the fiery, passionate, hot and needy kiss Tina planted on her lips.

Where they stood, Tina tried her best to shove her tongue down Helena's throat while groping her every curve, clothed or bare, it didn't matter. Tina simply _needed_ to have her hands on her beloved, her fellow blonde, the buxom goddess of a woman that Helena Douglas was to Tina Armstrong.

After the kiss, which left Helena completely breathless, stunned, hot and bothered, Tina hurriedly switched the shower off and then, she rushed back to Helena to kiss her deep, hard, almost with passionate desperation, and her hands gripped Helena's huge breasts hard, wonderfully hard, tugging almost with urgency at her one-piece swimsuit.

"Babe...oh my God, woman...Hels...Helena, baby...darlin', _take off this swimsuit right this second! Take it off, or I'll rip it off!"_ Tina panted in Helena's face and then, after a quick kiss, the Texan stood back to urgently pull off her own bikini and she almost tore her wet fishnet stockings to shreds in her urgency to take them off.

Still starstruck from her beloved's kiss, Helena barely had enough presence of mind to heed Tina's word, and she almost entertained the thought of not taking it off if only to mess with Tina and get the Texan to go _crazy_ , but she was merciful and just an obedient lover, eager to please.

By the time Tina turned back around she was practically ravenous for Helena - every single part of her. Without the obstruction of that sexy swimsuit Tina surged forward and enveloped Helena in her arms. Groping, squeezing, kissing - Tina was about to lose her mind with being unable to get enough of her lover.

Not that Helena was any better. She was at least aware enough to coax Tina out of the bathroom and straight into the bedroom. Each step felt like a mile - a rather blissful one.

However, the second the back of Helena's legs bumped up against the bed she lost all control. Tina broke their liplock long enough to push Helena down onto the silk sheets. She wasn't left alone for long as Tina quickly climbed aboard. Each move closer she gave a kiss to Helena's body; ankle, thigh, stomach, the valley between her large breasts.

Tina refused to stop until she was lying beside her lover, on her side with Helena on her back. She refused to allow Helena to do anything - at least not right now. The buxom blonde began to crawl partially on top of Helena so that not only could her face be level with Helena's breasts but also allow her free hand to delve downward.

Helena's breath hitched when Tina's lips captured one of her peaks. Sucked into Tina's mouth, the perk little nipple didn't stand a chance. It stood straight as Tina began sucking harder and harder before suddenly stopping. She let it rest before flicking her tongue over the top, sending shiver straight up Helena's spine.

Tina knew each and every spot that would have Helena writhing in pleasure. But for this one moment she chose to ignore every single one that wasn't her glorious breasts. Tina grasped onto one of Helena's globes, squeezing her fingers into the soft tit flesh with a needy passion. She continued to massage and roll it in her palm while also greedily sucking on the other.

Below her Helena could only moan. Her hands lifted up and fingers combed through Tina's short golden locks, tugging now and then as teeth grazed her nipple.

"T- Oooh~ Tina~!" she suddenly cried out as fingers delved into her wet folds.

Tina didn't dare go easy on her either. Two fingers, knuckle deep, pumped in and out with what seemed like reckless abandon. However, Tina knew what she was doing as she continued her assault; making sure every now and then her palm grazed roughly over Helena's clit.

It all seemed like Helena would reach her orgasm soon but Tina wanted her mind to melt with pleasure. And she did just that by switching which breast she was sucking on. Both nipples were already sensitive but when Tina switched their sensations it sent Helena over the edge.

Her body wiggled and arched, desperate for more attention than before. She couldn't handle the way the white hot pleasure built up in her core before suddenly all she could do was moan Tina's name. At least that is until Tina began delivering sweet little kisses to her lips and cheeks throughout the orgasm.

Tina didn't dare stop pumping her fingers until Helena rode out each second of her orgasm. And once she was sure her beautiful blonde was done, she brought her hand slicked with juices up to her face and gave a lick.

"Goodness darlin', having all that fun without me," she purred into Helena's ear. The French blonde sighed softly and she pulled her lover in for a soft, gentle, unhurried kiss while Tina shifted to straddle Helena's waist and then, pressed herself flush up against her girlfriend, their huge breasts mashing and molding deliciously against each other, their hard nipples brushing against each other and each other's bountiful titty flesh.

"Mmm…mmmhmmm…oh baby…hah…I'm gonna taste you now, 'k, Hels~?" Tina pulled her lips away from Helena's to whisper in her ear. The blonde didn't say a word. Instead, she blushed beautifully and gave Tina a bashful look along with a nod.

Helena began to move to turn over to her tummy, but Tina seized her hand and gave it a squeeze to stop her.

"Ah, ah, ah, babe. I want to _look_ you in the eye as I taste you~" Tina cooed against Helena's chest and then, she moved down, crawling down the blushing Frenchwoman's body to be face-to-pussy with her, pushing Helena's legs spread open at the knees to form a "V" shape. Helena's eyes fluttered shut and then, she braced for when Tina's tongue would enter her, and when that strong little pink muscle began to probe at her sopping-wet slit, Helena gasped loud and then, began to coo and moan gently, lightly rocking her hips to push her hot pussy further against Tina's tongue with every languid stroke along her opening.

"Ooohhh…hoooh…ah~aah! Oh Tina…Tina…amour…please, love…don't tease…just…go innnn~!" Helena cried out in bliss when Tina obliged and used her mouth to spread open Helena's flower petals and then, just spread her pussy with her tongue.

"A~AH! Ahhh…oh God…yes…oui, ouiii~!" Helena breathed, moaned, cooed with escalating pleasure as Tina just tossed all elegance and grace out the window and just ate Helena's pussy like a woman possessed, eyes half-lidded, hazy, looking up at Helena past the neatly trimmed stripe of golden hair on her mound, past the valley between her huge breasts, and baby-blue met sky-blue, the two blondes connecting gazes amidst the pleasure.

Then, Helena felt Tina's lips smile against her labia and then, the Frenchwoman whined in complaint when she felt Tina's tongue leave her pussy, but then cried out in sheer shock and her eyes shot wide open when Tina moved her tongue to the _other_ hole, one just an inch below her pussy.

Helena stared wide-eyed at Tina as the All-American blonde grabbed her by the thighs and kept her legs spread open in the "V" shape. She was grinning while eating out her asshole, her mouth flush up against her pucker and tongue up her bum, stroking every inch of her anal passage as she could reach.

A string of colorful expletives abandoned Helena's mouth in her native tongue, but Tina didn't need a translator or interpreter to recognize some of the words, some of the incredibly lewd, unladylike and definitely not elegant or graceful words that spilled from Helena's mouth as Tina gave her pleasure with her tongue up her bum.

A whole minute of anal stimulation and that was it, Helena was done. The Frenchwoman covered her face with her crossed forearms, crying out in shame and pleasure alike as she climaxed, her pussy squirting all over Tina's upper face and hair, her asshole gripping and clamping down and then, loosening around Tina's tongue still firmly lodged inside her backdoor.

When it was over, Helena breathed and whimpered here and there, moaning weakly as Tina took her sweet time lovingly cleaning up Helena's pussy and inner thighs, ending the caresses with a playful little kiss to her throbbing clit, getting a whimper from the elegant French blonde.

Helena heard Tina let off a sweet giggle and then, when she removed her forearms from her upper face and opened her eyes…those azure orbs shot wide open in surprise and her pussy throbbed with arousal.

Why?

Because Tina had just shifted positions and put her huge, All-American ass in Helena's face, her thighs on either side of Helena's face and her own face looking down at the French pussy below her.

"C'mon, babe. Go ahead, Helena~ Do me, I do you, hm~?" Tina giggled and gave her beautiful ass a little twerk right in Helena's face as they got ready to finish the evening with an incredible 69. Helena grinned as she raised her arms and grabbed a good hold of Tina's ass cheeks.

"As you wish, mon amour~"

Tina merely grinned wide as she brought her face to Helena's pussy. The sweet scent of her lover had her more than just aroused and ready to get started. She began by pressing a kiss to Helena's clit just before flicking her tongue over it. The notion had a shiver of excitement surging up Helena's spine.

But she didn't dare stop there. She was already dragging her tongue up and down between Helena's swollen and needy lips, teasing her with each and every touch. She wouldn't dare do anything further until she felt Helena's love tending to her.

And she didn't have to wait long.

Helena slid her index and middle fingeres of one hand through Tina's juices; at least what wasn't already daring to begin dripping down her thighs. She teased her again and again until finally she latched her lips against one of Tina's labie. Sucking it slowly, she allowed Tina to revel in the feeling.

To which Tina returned the favor. While she was busy running circles around Helena's clit with her tongue, she began to fondle the woman's labia. Although her fingers did occasionally sneak inside Helena's warmth before quickly retreating; now slick and sticky with the blonde's essence.

Together they ate each other out with renewed vigor every time one sucked a little harder than the other. They drove to push the other over the edge first and foremost. Not that either would be lasting long with that kind of deliberate attention. And Helena had just the plan to send Tina throwing herself over the edge of pleasure - since she was getting extremely close herself.

Oh no, she'd made sure her lover enjoyed every second after her lips move away from her pussy lips to focus on her clit. Tina was blissfully unaware of what Helena had planned as she roughly wiggled her tongue up and down Helena's pussy.

"Mmmhmm...mmhmm...oh babe, oh you're so hot...mmm~!" Tina purred against Helena's clit, making the blonde let out a beautiful cry of pleasure that had her doing her best to try and hump Tina's face, to have her clit in the Texan's mouth for as long as possible. Helena almost forgot what she was going to do, but fortunately, she still had enough presence of mine. The elegant blonde in heat made Tina cry out with her own heat, heat that coiled in her loins, by spearing her pussy with her tongue and reaching as far deep into Tina's cunt as she possible could and then...Tina saw stars and her whole body, her whole beautiful, curvaceous body froze.

While licking her pussy hard and fast and urgently, Helena had taken her fingers, now nice and slick and lubed with Tina's womanly essence, and she plugged the All-American's asshole with those fingers, knuckle-deep in Tina's anal passage.

"OHMYGOD! OhmyGodohmyGod, ohhhh Helenaaaaa, **oh GOD!"** Tina nearly lost her damn mind as she climaxed right then and there, with Helena's tongue squeezed tightly by her vaginal walls while the Frenchwoman's fingers were gripped tightly by her anus.

And while she screamed, Tina brought her face down to Helena's pussy and wrapped her pink lips around her lover's clit to then suck, and suck hard, harder than the men she had sucked off earlier on that day.

And thus, Helena came, too, and she came hard, screaming into Tina's pussy and thus, triggering a second orgasm for the Texan blonde while the French blonde all-but humped Tina's face to have her clit in her mouth for as long as possible, through every last single second of her orgasm...and that only made Helena cum yet again.

It was quite a few moments after their euphoria settled that they found the slight strength to move. Albeit they didn't go very far at all. By the time Tina had righted herself on the bed Helena was already reaching for her.

Not that Tina minded in the slightest. She allowed Helena to envelop her in love and warmth, snuggling close together. Her breasts pressing up against Tina's back, she wrapped her arms around her. A gentle kiss to the back of Tina's head is all it took for Tina to melt into the embrace even further.

"Hah...haah...ohhh mon Dieus...Tina...mmmhmm~" Helena purred into the back of Tina's head as the French blonde spooned the American blonde after the two had somehow managed to get under the covers of their bed.

"Oh yeah, babe...that was...haah...incredible, Helena...Gosh, I adore you, woman~" Tina sighed with gentle bliss, still coming off of the gentle afterglow.

"And I love you too, sweetheart~" Helena squeezed Tina gently in her embrace and only then did the two gorgeous blonde feel the exhaustion from their sexy and sexual activities of the evening.

In no time at all, Helena and Tina were cuddling in their sleep after a whole day and night of pleasure and love, a loving bath and a bedroom of passion.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Welp...this happened~ At first, I was like, "Imma write this for Leah-chan!" and then, I was like, "Imma co-op this with Leah-chan!" and thus, here we are. Strange things happen sometimes, don't they? Strange, but wonderful things! "O"

Leah-chan, thank you so much for writing this with me~!

 **Leah-chan** : Oh no no~ Thank you for doing it in the first place! It was the perfect little pick-me-up I needed! uwu I mean this couldn't have been more fun than it was

 **Major Mikey:** Awwww Leah-chan~! _Glomps Leah-chan and cuddles her_ Ok, then, thanks to both of us, and thank God for us, Leah-chan! 8D

So, all of that said: thank you, beautiful people for reaidng this sexy li'l piece~

Please, let us know your thoughts in a nice, long and detailed review, 'k~? And please, extend that same kindness to Leah-chan, Dawn of Chaos, and her own story, the prequel to this, "Sand and Surf". :3 Reading that story is necessary~

 **Leah-chan:** _Snuggles_ That sounds perfect. Thanks again hun ;w; I really appreciate it. /I'll be right back though. Gotta go make coffee.

 **Major Mikey:** XD

Leah-chan needs her caffeine~

Thanks for reading! Till the next story~! Oh yes! And also, I can't stress this enough: please, go read Leah-chan's story that comes before this one: "Sand and Surf"~ Reading that story is kiiinda~ necessary for the whole context, and it's just friggin' awesome~ ;3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
